Not a Simulation
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: The Failsafe Simulation was real, the 'deaths' of the League, the Team, the civilians all happened. However as they are trying to escape the mothership before it blows Robin and Wally discover a game-changer. There is a second ship and Wally was right, the beams were transporter beams however will the small remaining team be able to save the others or will the invaders get them to?


_**Hey everyone, ScarletFoxx here! This is a different kind of rewrite from Failsafe (I haven't seen quite any like it anyway) I hope you guys like the idea! Just so everyone knows I added a little more time for Robin and Wally to escape and the rest of my little changes can find out by reading! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer****~ Young Justice and its characters don't belong to me unfortunately :(**_

_**Chapter 1~ Sacrifice**_

_**Wally's POV**_

_"__Manhunter take Miss. Martain and go."_ Robin shouts mentally to M'Gann and her Uncle who were separated from the two of us by a wide stretch of open hallway.

"No we won't leave you!" Megan replies, worry on her face.

"That's an order, we'll follow as soon as we we blow those doors!" he responds back. She still looks doubtful but does as ordered, phasing through the floor with J'onn as Robin's wrist computer beeps. I watch him with one eye, the other trained on the hallway, as he scan the information on the screen and take out any of the aliens who dared venture towards or little alcove. Not that it mattered anyway, the aliens would overwhelm us sooner or later and if we managed to hold them off the ship was going to blow anyway. Slightly distracted by my pessimistic thoughts I don't notice the laser beam until its almost upon me and before I can so much as twitch I'm tackled to the side, a batarang taking out the invader. "KF you were right!, the bundle on top of me exclaims, flipping off a real smile lighting my best friends face for the first time since this mission from hell started.

"Of course I'm right!" I exclaim out of habit jumping up to my feet and dodging another beam of death. "Wait, what am I right about again?" I ask pressing myself to the wall beside Robin.

"They are alive, everyone is alive! My computer just picked up their signals from a second ship as it neared Earth and the signal's range!" I blink my eyes widening as I try to process this overwhelming news.

"Artemis, Kaldur and the others? Everyone is okay, even the Justice League?!" I exclaim, thinking it was too good to be true, it had to be too good to be true.

"Yes Wally, everyone hit by those beams survived!" Robin confirms, dodging a laser beam. "But they still need to be rescued and M'Gann notified and there is no way we can both make it out of here before it blows and let her know though." I take a second to process his words, realization dawning on like punch to the gut.

"Whoa, no way am I leaving you behind Rob! I can carry us both out!" I say waving my arms for emphasis but my friend is already shaking his head.

"No you can't Walls, not in this amount of time" he tells me. "Besides you need a distraction to get through these aliens."

"But..."

"No. Wally you need to get out and save the others, don't worry about me. I'll hold them off for as long as I can and get transported to where the others are before the ship blows." He tries to reassure me, ripping of his glove and giving it to me. "This can track the ship and I used the scanner to find a way out." Not a singlet race of fear on his face, just determination. I still feel torn, unable to move my feet.

"Rob I can't leave you here to die, what if these are a different kind of laser, or..." I exclaim my arms waving again. He catches them and puts them down my my sides before lifting his hands up to remove his domino mask, showing me the face of Dick Grayson instead of Robin.

"Wally we can't worry about that right now, its our job as heroes to put the good of the world and her citizens before our own needs and emotions. You need to get out and tell Miss. M of the other ship and _take it down. Y_ou have to trust me on this one, I'll be fine." He says staring me straight in the eye, his azure eyes held a determination and anger mixed with acceptance and fear as they pleaded for me to go, no emotion held back like he would have had he been Robin. I tear my gaze away from that of my best friend and look down at the gauntlet cradled in my hands.

"Fine but Dick you better be safe" I tell him, pulling down my goggles to cover my eyes.

"Same to you Walls, now go, I'll see you on the other ship!" he yells slapping his mask back to his face and spinning me around and giving me a light push in the right direction. He then turns and charges the invaders and I watch for a second as he flips and kicks, taking them out one by one, before turning back and sprinting away, praying he would keep his promise. I follow the holo map, provided by the wrist computer though about hundred different twists and turns and try not to look at the rapidly decreasing numbers up in corner, signaling time until detonation. I finally find the exit Robin had informed me off, a trash chute, and with one last glance over my shoulder I jump in, dimly realizing as soon as I started to descend that Dick no longer had any way to tell when the bomb was set to go off before... BOOM!

_**And there is chapter 1, I hope you all enjoy and just so its 100% clear, this is an AU where the Failsafe simulation wasn't a simulation and was instead real life and the disintegration beams really were Zeta beams. Anyway please tell me your thoughts in a review :)**_

_**~Foxx**_


End file.
